


Kei knows

by tenshi_noakari



Series: Feelings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi_noakari/pseuds/tenshi_noakari
Summary: If its about his king, Kei knows....
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Kei knows

Kei knows his king loves the sun.  
who wouldn't? anybody will definitely chose to bath in its warmth rather than the moon's cold light. Seeing his king happy with the sun- his partner, his rival, his not so secret love- is enough for him, the moon. 

Kei knows he's in for a heartbreak when he saw his king hug the sun infront of everyone. His smile was so blindingly bright that even Kei thought it was the sun (to be honest, his king is also his sun, his moon, his stars...) 

Kei knows his bestfriend, Tadashi, knew his feelings for their setter. That's why he is so much thankful for Tadashi for urging him to go home already because he knows that if Kei remains for another minute, he would crumble there and then. He's thankful for his bestfriend for shielding his weak self. 

Kei knows he shouldn't have entertained the idea of being with someone else when he still loves his king so much. That's why no mountain of apologies can fixed what he'd done to his mentor, Tetsu. His sweet, cocky but gentleman mentor/friend/almost lover. Tetsu...god knows Kei wanted to repay his love with his but... the moon still watches his king from a far... turning down his mentor to be the king's silent protector. 

Kei knows the sun was not shining for his king anymore when he saw Hinata's eyes fixated at that setter. The sparks that used to be for the king.. silently but continuously went to another person. The king may not notice, but for Kei, its so obvious that he knows anytime, his king will be the one who's heart will be broken 

Kei knows his king needed that outburst that day... as what Kei expected, the couple split, leaving the king with just his shadows. The team worried for his king so much but can do so little since the king didn't want anyone to worry for him, he decided to act as normal as he can. So Kei decided to watch him silently until the king crumbles by himself. Letting years of love for the sun, letting his feelings go. 

Kei knows its not the sun's fault but who could blame him for ignoring the sun as well. The sun who leaves his king alone. 

Kei knows he's doing his very best to get the old setter back. He continues to antagonized him, he mocked him, teased him at the same time he also comforted the king, helped the king and talked to the king.....he let his presence slowly known to the king.... If the sun will not shine for his king anymore, then its the moon who will shine for the king - he decided 

Kei knows his brother, Akiteru, was so happy when he saw the king in their home. Kei never invited anyone over except for his bestfriend. So imagine Akiteru's surprise to see the genius setter in their living room, watching a movie with his brother while sharing a bowl of homemade popcorn. This became a frequent occurence in Tsukishima household that even his parents somehow decided that the setter was their new youngest son. 

Kei knows the king's family also likes him. As much as his king stays at Tsukishima's household, Kei also frequently stays at Kageyama's household. He likes talking to Miwa-nee especially when its about his beloved king. Miwa one time thank him for bringing the "Old Tobio" back after his first heartbreak. That time Kei smiled and he knows, the Kageyama family also adopted him as their son. 

Kei knows something's wrong with his king when he became so silent and spaced out from time to time. Kei experienced it when the king realizes his feelings for the sun way back. So Kei smiled oh so sadly and prepared himself for another heartbreak. 

Kei knows he shouldn't cry but who can blame him when he's preparing for a heartbreak but instead, the king actually confessed to him. He cried so much that his king thought he was rejected. So silently, his king asking him to stopped crying and that they can still be friends. So Kei hugged his king.. his.. tightly whispering all the love he kept for the king for years. It's the king's turn to cry, silently saying "I love yous" "It took me so long to realize" "Don't let me go" 

Kei knows, He will never let his king go. 

and so... 

Kei knows that this moment will come, when he will be on his knee, in front of the king with a ring, professing his undying love and asking for his forever. 

"Tobio, be with me forever.. marry me?" 

The king said yes. Smiling with his so blindingly so happy smile. Kei put the ring in his king's finger and pulled him into a hug. 

"Kei... thank you for everything.. thank you for being with me through thick and thin... I'll always be with you.. I love you" 

"I know... I love you too.. my forever.... my king"

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I didn't double check this.. 😅 thank you for reading ...leave a comment?


End file.
